MLP Academy
by Tigre13
Summary: This is my private story. Six girls enjoy the luxury and twists of an academy. enjoy. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY LITTLE PONY. I JUST CALLED IT THAT FOR REASONS.
1. MLP Chapter 1

Dear mother,

I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in forever! Sorry I didn't write back sooner, but it was nice hearing from you again! Anyway, I bet you're wondering, being the mother you are, what I am doing with my life. I am attending sleepaway school. It's like college….kind of. I don't do much with my days, but a regular day goes like this:

Everyone lazily walked out of their rooms, and slowly came into the cafeteria. Breakfast was being served by the nice lunch ladies this time. It was a very special day after all. It was thirteenth of peniseni. In other words, the thirteenth day of thirteenth month. This event was sponsored by the DA.

There is not one person in the MLP sleepaway academy that doesn't know the DA. It was a group consisting of six girls. They were all musically talented and very popular at the academy. They all participated in school events, and are on the good side of the staff and volunteers.

Currently, they were in the cafeteria, along with everybody else. Eating breakfast. They were all talking and laughing too hard to notice the glares and lust filled eyes around the room. The girls at the academy were jealous of their likeable personalities, as the boys were imagining impossible outcomes.

As the bell rang, signaling the students to retreat to their dorms and rest for tonight's gala. There were no classes that day, since it was Saturday. The DA walked away from the crowd of students and toward the staff mansions. The headmaster of the academy let them use it, since no other teacher occupied the building. He also let them use it after they agreed to play music at requested events.

Once the girls got to the door, everyone stopped.

"Anyone have a key?" questioned Sarah.

Sarah Watson. She got top marks in everything, while managing to practice music, read, study, and hang out with her friends. It was weird really, but fascinating all the same. Sarah had shoulder length curly hair. She plays flute and piano, but she plays the clarinet for the little symphony. She also sings.

"I don't have one" said Tiny.

Though her real name was not Tiny, she preferred to be called by the odd, yet cool fitting nickname. Tiny had very short, dark DARK brown hair, and usually wore boys clothing. None of us minded, because we'd rather have her dress like this then dress like a girl. She watched Korean dramas and animes in her free time. She high marks as well, and played trumpet and drums.

"Does anybody have one?" Ellen asked as everybody else checked their bags and pockets.

Ellen Foxtrot Tenderbatch Flores was very sweet and kind. She wanted people to call her Elli, because Ellen sounded like an old person's name. She had high marks, like everybody else. She had brown, hip length hair that she never cuts. Elli pretty innocent if you know what I mean. *ehem shesavirgin ehem* She plays the saxophone, and sings as well.

"Don't we keep a spare key somewhere?" AJ said getting on the floor and crawling around the porch, Camila and Tiny joining her after a few moments.

AJ Keynes was very…..weird. Her friends were also all very weird, don't get me wrong, but if you've seen her mother, you'd know why. She got high marks, like the rest, and was very short tempered. She had hair that looked black, but in reality it was brown. She played the violin, and sings.

Camille Hoult was very cool. She also had her grades up, and it was amazing how perfect the timing of her jokes were. Camille had upper back length hair, and was VERY PRETTY.

**(Authors Note: Don't fight it.)**

Camille sings with us, and plays clarinet with Sarafina.

"I got one! It was hidden at the bottom of my bag." Marie said as she stepped up and opened the door to the three floored mansion.

Marie Lerman was very kind! She was the tallest out of them all. When she came around 5 "4, the rest came from 4 "10 to 5 "3. Marie enjoyed reading, dogs, and acting. She had below the shoulder length brown hair, and played the flute. She sings.

As they entered the house, the smell of waffles and unicorns wafted towards them. They kicked their shoes off and went to their respective rooms. Camille and Tiny went to the basement, Sarah and Marie walked to their doors on the first floor, and Elli and AJ walked up the stairs.


	2. MLP Chapter 2

Chapter two

-character change: Camille and Tiny-

As the two girls walked downstairs, they first thing they saw was the mess they left last night. Since yesterday was Friday, it was movie night. They rolled the dice to see who would pick the movie.

Sarah called one.

Tiny called two

AJ called three

Elli called four

Marie called five

Camille called six

-flashback thing starts-

The die slowly rolled, but stopped after a few short moments. Five black dots stared at them. Marie jumped up and walked towards the many shelves we had lining the walls. She passed by the video game shelf, the multiple book shelves, manga shelves (which Elli, AJ, and Tiny usually use), sheet music shelves, and finally at the end they had three shelves filled with many movies. She picked one out of the bottom, where we put our Disney movies. Once she popped it in, the familiar tune of _The Circle of Life _started filing the room. Each girl had a bowl of their favorite food, and began to chew slowly as they watched the children's movie.

At the scene where Mufasa dies, AJ got up and went upstairs, muttering how she didn't want to watch this scene, and how she was going to get more food. We yelled at her our orders and watched the movie once again. After about twenty minutes, AJ came down, arms filled with food. She gave us new bowls of food, and sat back down in the nest of pillows.

Sometime later, we were all drunk off of life and laughter. We then started to blast out, _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_, and by the end of the night, we all had weak voices.

-flashback ends-

Camille laughed as she picked up all the pillows. Tiny cleaned up all of the multi-colored bowls, and brought them upstairs.

Camille then walked toward her room on the far side of the basement. The door was a basic pink door. It had pictures of pewdiepie and her friends over it. She smiled as she pressed one back up, as it was starting to fall. In the center was her cutie mark.

Tiny walked back downstairs and went into her room, which was towards the left of the basement. She had a double door entrance. It was painted with rainbow colored stripes. She also had pictures of her friends, but she had pictures of Kpop bands, anime, her family, and a life size version of Kaoru Hittachin on her door. In the center she had the rainbow lightning bolt, her cutie mark.

She opened the right door and slid inside, a small blue envelope catching her eye on her messy desk

-Switch character: Marie and Sarah-

Marie picked up her book that she left on the counter, then walked over to her room. She paused as she looked at her door. It was double doored as well and had white, with purple lining the edges. In the center was her three diamonds, and surrounding it was the DA. Then around them was stuff she liked. She had old stickers of the PYT symbol, some pictures of her cast mates, and family.

Sarah was doing the same. Hers was purple, with a few streaks of pink. She had music notes everywhere but the center. In the center was a picture of her friends. Her cutie mark lining the picture.

**(Authors note: I have writers block, but I am still writing. That's why Sarah and Marie's part is short. Sorreh)**

-squish character: Elli and AJ-

Elli almost fell down the stairs, if AJ wasn't behind her to catch her. They stayed up all night watching that movie. There was a slapbet for whoever fell asleep first. AJ lost since she usually sleeps first, and everybody slapped her but Elli, who didn't want to slap her.

Elli crawled up the rest of the stairs to her yellow and light pink curtain. She didn't have a door, because what secrets would she hide from her friends? So she crawled in and fell asleep on the futon in the corner.

AJ peeked into her room, to make sure she was alright. She looked around and saw all of these doodles and pictures scattered on every flat surface. She laughed and walked to her own room. She had an orange sliding door. Once you opened her door, the first thing you'd notice were the walls. She gathered many posters throughout the years and she hung up every single one of them.

On her door were two simple things. A picture of her friends, and her cutie mark.


	3. MLP Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The clock tower that was in the center of the academy grounds, chimed 12 o'clock pm. It was time to get ready.

By 12:05, the girls of the DA were in the showers. They all carefully rinsed and washed themselves. They needed to be there three hours early so they can double check all of the preparations. Camille was in-charge of all foods; she had to make sure there was more when they ran out, and that they were set up nicely on the long dinner table in the main ballroom.

Tiny and AJ had to plan where everything would be, at what time. They had to make sure that by 7:30, the dining tables were cleared, and the room will be set for dancing.

Sarah was in charge of music. The DA was going to perform in the gala, of course, but another orchestra ensemble would come in afterwards. Then Singers in the DA would come back out, and perform a few winter songs for everybody. Then the ensemble would return and play for the rest of the evening.

Mari and Elli were in-charge of….everything…. They had to make sure that the guests that had tickets were invited in, and all volunteered staff were at their stations working. They also had to make sure no fights happened as well.

As each girl of the DA stepped into the living room, they were showered with compliments. Each girl picked their dress **(or suit. Ehem EHEM)** to match their favorite color.

Elli was the first to step down. She had a light yellow dress, it was layered, and to below her knees. It had a light pink bow wrapped around her waist, and she let her hair down (as usual).

"Awww. You look so pretty Elli!" She turned around to see AJ come downstairs.

AJ had on a similar dress. It was light yellow at the top, but orange at the bottom. She had a thin brown belt around the waist, and her hair was braided. When AJ turned around, Elli could see the slightest bit of a cutie mark tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Do you have the clipboards and headsets set up yet?" AJ asked as she sat down, looking for her bracelet.

"Yeah, I already put them in the bags" Elli said, pointing to the multi-colored bags at her feet. AJ grabbed the orange one and saw her familiar white and orange striped clipboard and grey headset.

"Thanks" AJ said, just as Camille walked up from the basement.

Camille had on a long, pink dress. It was bedazzled towards the top, and she had her hair down. As Camille walked towards them, AJ and Elli told her how pretty she looked.

"Thanks you guys" She said, picking up her bag, and pulling out her dark pink clipboard. Just then, Sarah and Tiny walked over.

Sarah had on a knee length dress. It was purple with a braided pink belt around the top. Her hair was down, and you can see her cutie mark tattoo on her ankle. Sarah already had her white headset on.

Tiny then plopped down next to Camille. She had on black skinny jeans, and a blue button up shirt. She had on a white vest, and a rainbow bowtie. She had a fedora on, but she took it off when she noticed she had to put on her head set. Hers was of course, rainbow. When she moved her arm to put it on, you could see her tattoo on her inner arm, towards the elbow.

"Aww, Am I the last one?" Marie asked as she walked out of her room. She had on a white, layered dress with purple designs on the bottom. The bottom was also lined with purple _lace. _**(so fancy)**. She had her hair in a bun, and you could see her tattoo on her wrist as she bent down to pick up her silver headset.

Once Marie was set up, they headed out to the ballroom.


	4. MLP Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the girls came in, some of the volunteers were there, already preparing. Marie walked over and thanked them for coming early, then began telling the arriving volunteers what to do. Elli walked over to the kitchens with Camille to check on the food.

-Marie's POV-

I'm actually surprised some volunteers were already here. They were supposed to arrive 30 minutes after we did…..I guess it's no big deal. It's just kind of weird; especially since they are all guys…..Should I have hired girls? There were those girls from that clique….but they looked pretty mean.

What am I worrying about? I should be grateful these guys are here to help.

-AJ's POV-

I wonder if it was smart of me to get dressed at this hour. We still had two hours until the guests were supposed to arrive, and here I am pushing tables and carts with a dress and flats.

I groaned as I attempted to push a really heavy table. I looked around for help, finding none I tried to push the table again. It moved an inch, then hit another table. I give up.

I pressed the button on my head set, it turned on the mic.

"Hey guys. I need help with these tables. Send someone or find Tiny please." I listened for someone to respond.

"I sent one of my helpers, and we can't find Tiny….." Camille said after a couple minutes.

I sat on the table and waited for help.

-Sarah's POV-

I set up our instruments and stands on the mini stage in the ballroom. I could see Marie running around with a few boys behind her, some were carrying things, and others were not. They seemed pretty exhausted. I laughed as I looked over to my helpers.

Two of them were putting our music on the stands, and another one was hooking up the amp for AJ's violin. My part is going smoothly.

Then I heard a crash.

-Elli's POV-

I was walking around, telling people where I wanted decorations. Things were going smoothly, I only had one message, and that was just AJ asking for help.

I looked around to see if anything else needed fixing. My helpers were by the door talking. They were very nice, and I already finished everything on my list. I wonder what everybody else was doing…

-Nobody's POV-

Marie and Sarah were running towards the crash. They were both sprinting in a hallway when they heard a door slam. Sarah turned her head to see the door the door they entered through, was closed. Did they close it? Sarah turned back around.

Where did Marie go?

-switch character-

Camille was calmly sitting on the kitchen counter, watching her helpers and chefs cook. It smelled really good in here, and it was very warm. Camille smiled as she checked off another dish on her list. Things were going nicely. She decided to check on her friends. She pressed the button.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to update you guys, I only have six more dishes and then I'd done. What have you guys done?" she waited a few moments until Elli answered.

"Hey Camille, I finished my work. My helpers and I are sitting on the stage. Which reminds me, have you seen Sarah? I looked over the music, it's not finished yet. Also, were Is AJ and Tiny? There are barely any-" She was cut off. Camille looked at her headset.

_Eh_. She thought. Camille jumped off the couch and peeked open the kitchen door. She couldn't see much (from the angle she was in) but she could see Elli on the floor, scrambling towards the Kitchen door. Camille sprinted towards her, grabbed her arms, and dragged her into the kitchen. The last thing she saw was one of Elli's helpers fall to the ground.

Once they were inside, Camille yelled for her helpers to barricade the door and any other openings. Once they were done with that, they stood at them, protecting them.


	5. MLP Chapter 5

**(I changed the rating you guys. Just a head up. It's not that bad, but it soon will be. So don't say i didn't warn you.)**

Chapter Five

-Tiny POV-

I was in the bathroom, washing my hands. I had touched the underside of a table, and I touched a spiders nest. I screamed and a bunch of black dots fell to the floor, then a huge spider slowly crawled out. Then she jumped on me.

I screamed again, and hit it off. Then I ran out of that room and to the bathroom so I can wash baby spider silk off of my hands.

Once I dried my hands I reached up to my headset to tell them to avoid that room, but it was gone.

I panicked and ran back to the room. Thankfully, my bag was outside the door, and I never even put the headset on. I grabbed it, and ran out. Something suddenly dawned on me.

_Where am I?_

I knew everything on the academy grounds, but not the inside of the buildings. So I just sat there, not hearing AJ's call for help in the headset.

-Marie POV-

I wasn't watching where I was running. I ended up running diagonally, and into a door. Unfortunately it was a door to a stairwell. I fell down the stairs and on a heap on the bottom stair.

I groaned loudly. I would have a ton of bruises in the morning. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see much, my head was dizzy. But I saw a figure, sitting on a table, like it was waiting for me. I screamed and fainted.

-Elli's POV-

I laughed at Peter, one of my helpers. We were bored out of our minds and didn't get any call backs for help. I was going to look around and check, but I didn't really know my way around the ballroom, so I stayed put. I was going to check the Kitchen, but something fell from the ceiling right next to Zander, another one of my helpers. He jumped up and ran away. My other helpers started to panic, as another one fell and crashed onto the floor. I stopped and saw glass. My instincts told me to run, but I then realized I had glass all over my leg. The last thing I saw was Peter fall onto the floor, before I swirled into darkness.

-Sarah's POV-

I pulled out my clipboard and flipped to the last paper. It was a map of the Ballroom. I looked over it, and found out I was in the west wing. I looked out the windows to see if the building matched my map. All I saw was a blood red stain, dripping through the cracks of the window.

**(AN: sorry I'm leaving cliffhangers for EVERYBODY. I'm running out of ideas for that person. Sorreh.)**

-AJ's POV-

I sat on the table wondering when my help was coming. It's been at least 20 minutes since Camille said she'd sent one down. I started to wonder if anybody else was done. We only had an hour and a half left of setting up. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how many tables I've already set up. Probably….twenty? Tiny had set up a lot more… I'm guessing fifty in total. We needed 72….

I opened my eyes to a loud bang. I heard something, but didn't know where it was coming from. I grabbed a small box cutting knife (I had to improvise) and waited until it came into view. Some figure came out of the wall, and I inhaled deeply. The figure stood and looked around. When she saw me, she screamed and fell to the floor.

What just happened.

-Camille POV-

I looked at Elli and gasped. She was losing a LOT of blood. I grabbed Adam and Ingrid, two of my helpers/Chefs and pulled them toward Elli. Ingrid immediately grabbed gloves and started to pull the shards out, as Adam wiped up all of the blood. I started to shake. Caspar, another one of my helpers, walked me over to the other side of the room. He made me sit down in a chair, and attempted to make me drink water. When I wasn't even opening my mouth, or looking at him, he splashed it in my face. I shook my head, and looked at him. He smiled then went back to work.

-****** POV-

I cackled as I sat on the roof of this random building, a struggling bird in my hands. I laughed as it started to choke up something. I leaned over the side of the building and threw it a window. It splattered all over the window.

I grinned, and jumped off the building. I looked at it once more, then disappeared into the dim alleyway.


	6. MLP Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-Camille's POV-

Camille stood by the door. Her head was spinning and she didn't have the usual smile on her face. She had a worried look on her face as she sent some of Elli's helpers to look for them. Elli wasn't doing so well either. Camille had to send Elli to the hospital. She would've gone with them, if Peter and Zander didn't remind her of the party. They offered to go in her place, and Camille hesitated but agreed to their offer.

As the first few guests started to arrive, Camille is frantic. She silently prays, then tries to reach them by headset.

"Guys. Come to the ballroom now! Guests are already arriving and I'm the only one here! Where are you?!" Camille waited for a few moments until they all spoke at once.

"Maren's passed out! I-"(AJ)  
"I'm lost and hung-" (Tiny)

"I'm trying! But there was thing by the wind-"(Sarah)

"Elli's at the hospital now. She-"(Zander on Elli's)

"Guys?! I'm kind of- wait hospit-"(AJ)

"I'm still hun-"(Tiny)

"I'm here! I'm by the stage!" Sarah screamed over all of them. I whirled around and she was already setting up the last of the music. I saw the AJ's helpers (Jonathan, Luke, Aidan, and Nico) come out of this random back door. AJ was on Nico's back and it looked like she looked exhausted. Marie's helpers (Logan, Percy, Nate, and Harry) followed them. Marie was held being held bridal style by Percy. She looked very pale and tired. I waved signaled for them to take them to the kitchen, where they should find lounge chairs in the back.

Adam, Caspar, and Andy (another Camille helper) walked up to shortly after. I had asked them to go back to their dorms and come back with suits. I made them do this so they could fill in for my exhausted, sick, or lost friends.

Most of Marie's and AJ's helpers (Nico and Percy stayed back) decided to dress up as well. Even though we only four other people, they all decided to help host with Sarah and I.

Some of Tiny's helpers came in through some random door, but they had informed me that they were lost and it was luck that brought them back to the ballroom. I thanked them and rang tiny in the headset.

"Tiny! Where are you exactly?" I asked

"Not sure, it's dark and I'm starving." She answered. This may be harder than I thought….

"What's around you? Describe it" I said looking at a map I picked up in the Kitchen.

"There are windows, but they are small and towards the ceiling. There are five doors to my right and three to my left. They are no lights on, and this place smells old." She said.

I looked at the map, there wasn't a place like that in the ballroom….I flipped the paper to look at the second floor paper. I didn't find anything…

Wait. Windows at the ceiling? Windows….

Basement! I flipped my papers, but was there a basement?

I wondered if there was one, but I don't remember a staircase or anything.

Just then, AJ walked out of the kitchen with Nico behind her. It looked like she was forcing herself to be awake. She was swaying back and forth and she was tripping a lot.

She stumbled over a few chairs, and made her way to me. I looked at her once, and became very worried. Her usual dark brown eyes were almost blackish grey. It shocked me; I've never seen her eyes change. She hugged my arm and almost fell asleep standing.

I looked at Nico, who nodded and picked her up, bringing her back to the Kitchen. Sarah walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder. I looked around; all the guests were eating and lightly talking. The ensemble agreed to lay for the full gala, and we thanked them profusely. Adam, Caspar, and Andy were all standing near the front door, greeting the incoming guests.

"Camille! Sarah!" Someone yelled as they burst through the door. We looked over and saw Zander and Peter running towards them. The guests gasped at their attire and manners.

"You need to go to the hospital! Elli's not doing so well!" I sniffed. I reached up to my headset and pressed a small yellow button.

"Code Yellow. Go to the hospital immediately. This is serious."

I sighed and began to run towards the door. We haven't had a code yellow in a while, they only happen every few years...Code yellow was when Elli's became sick. It was always dangerous. She would get really high fevers and she would stop breathing sometimes. It scared us so much.

When we got to the hospital we went into the east wing, already knowing which room. We practically owned this room. When one of us was sick, it was this room.

I hated this room.

As we came closer and closer to the door, I was thinking about how serious this one might be. I decided to not look, and wait outside the door. I slid down the wall and sat with my head in my hands. This time of the year was always tough.

-Tiny's POV-

Okay, I'm pretty sure my stomach is eating my own stomach now. I have been sitting on this floor for hours. I tried to remember where I came from, but both sides looked pretty equal. I groaned as a bright light came from my bag.

_What is it this time…_

I looked at the headset and blanched. I was expecting one of the bright white dots to be glowing, telling me someone had a message for me.

_No._

In the center of the right headphone were six matching light bulbs. I stared at it, as the yellow light bulb blinked at me.

-Marie's POV-

The bright light blinded me as I opened my eyes. My head throbbed as I sat up from my awkward sleeping position. I glanced around.

_Why am I not in bed?_

I looked down to see my party dress on. Then I remembered.

"Shoot!" I shot up and attempted to run out, but it was like I had two left feet. I stumbled and fell onto top of something.

I got up and looked down; AJ was sleeping on the floor with some jacket on top of her. I quietly tip toed around her then sprinted the rest of the way to the door. I fixed my dress as I stepped out. All of the guests were looking at me.

_Damn. _

I smiled then walked over to the table where my friends should have been, except it was empty. My bag was slung over my chair. I grabbed it and reached for the headset. I looked it over once, to see if I had a message and I didn't. I casually put it on, and ate the food at the table, waiting for my friends.

"Marie? Where are you!?" I heard someone scream. I looked around and saw Percy heading towards me.

_Did something when I slept?_

"Marie, we need to go to the hospital. NOW." He said firmly, then grabbed my arms and pulled me up to stand.

"Why" I said _sassily. _

"Because of this!" He grabbed my headset off my head and showed my the blinking light bulb. I gasped.

"Let's go!" He said and I obliged.

-Sarah's POV-

I sat in a chair in Elli's room as she was being hooked up and examined.

Camille didn't have the guts to see Elli after what happened with dropping chandeliers. Adam, Caspar, Andy, Zander, Peter, and Henry (one of my helpers) were waiting outside the door with her. I would've, but I really wanted to see how she was doing.

The doctors said she wasn't doing well from the massive blood loss, and it wasn't good because she had AB blood.

**(AN: TINY! That is the same blood type Kyoya and Hunni have!)**

The doctors were worried because of the rare blood type she had. They didn't have to give her. Nurses were rushing around, trying to see if they could find a donor.

Elli was slipping fast, she need blood NOW. Camille, Sarah, and Marie (who finally arrived) were crying.

The seven boys (Adam, Caspar, Andy, Henry, Zander, Peter and Percy) were sitting there watching them all. They all had worried faces, except for one.

Peter.

(**OOOOHHHHHHH. CLIFFHANGER.)**


	7. MLP Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

-Tiny's POV-

I've been stuck here for hours, and my headset's battery was about to die. The blinking yellow light was killing me. I had been staring at it for ages, and I couldn't turn it off without Elli's key.

_I wonder if they are even looking for me._

I bet that they are all at the hospital, and I'm still here. I feel bad for not being there, and I also feel bad for the party… Is it still going on? Nah, I bet they would've called it off.

"Ah!" I screamed as a random pain just shot through my body. I clutched my stomach and threw up. I coughed and fell to the floor. I think I was crying, but I couldn't feel it.

_Where are they?_

-AJ's POV-

When I opened my eyes, I was looking at a mouse. I gasped, and sat up quickly, making my head throb. I had this huge headache, and my body felt sore. I looked back at the mouse, but it wasn't there anymore. It was like the mouse was just my imagination. I looked around. There was a lounge chair next to me, unoccupied. I turned my head,

_Am I the only one here?_

I tried to stand up, but I felt a weight on my legs. There was a heavy jacket on top of me.

_Whose is this?_

I pulled it off and I saw my dress.

_What time was it? _

I looked around; there was a small wall clock near the door. It was way too far for me to read it. I reached up to push up my glasses, but they weren't there. Now it was time to panic. I can't do anything without them.

I stood up and carefully waked over to the door. I pushed it open, and all the guests were there. They were dancing and laughing, but they stopped when they saw me. I smiled and walked over to the one table with a rainbow colored table cover on it. My smile disappeared as I walked closer. From afar, it would look like people were there. Up close, I could see nobody there. I walked around the table to the chair with an orange sticker on it. My bag was on the floor, leaning against the legs of the chair. I picked it up, and saw my glasses lying on top of my clipboard. I slipped them on, and looked around. The ensemble was playing a sweet, up-beat song. I saw three of my helpers on stage, and three of Marie's helpers on stage. All six were wearing suits and had ties that matched with their headsets.

_Wait. What. _

Each boy had a replica of the headsets we had, but if you looked at them together, there was an easy difference.

Jonathan, Luke, and Aidan (AJ's other three helpers) wore the white, blue, and orange headsets. Logan, Harry, and Nate (Marie's other three helpers) wore the pink, purple, and yellow headsets. They looked very concerned as they all were listening to one headset. Nate seemed to be answering whoever it was on the other end. _Probably one of the girls_, I shrugged as I finally sat down in my chair. I started to eat the cold food, and then started to look around again. A slow song was playing this time, and everybody coupled up. I smiled at the awkward.

I glanced towards the stage, Nico walked up to the stage with a paper. He then pointed to a door and was making weird hand movements; it was like he was giving them directions.

Logan and Jonathan nodded to him and walked over to the door he pointed at. He started to tell the others some stuff that had weirder hand movements. They grinned, but nodded and separated to wherever. I watched as Aidan and Harry walked to the Kitchen. I glanced at the stage again, and saw Nate and Luke telling Nico something. They kept pointing to the headset, I tried to see what they were pointing at, but I couldn't tell.

I pulled my own headset out. I looked it the buttons, no calls. I flipped it over and fell out of my chair, getting Nate, Luke, and Nico's attention. They said something in there headset as they ran towards me. I grabbed the headset and the jacket I woke up with and sprinted towards the door. I looked at the blinking yellow light.

_Jesus Christ. It's that time of the year already?_

I pulled the jacket on and shoved the headset in the bag. I gripped the bag strap as I ran in the freezing winter air.

_By the time I get there I'll be in the room with Erin. She will have her fever, and I'll have frostbite. _

-Sarah, Camille, and Marie's POV-

The doctor has told us that if they didn't find a blood donor, she would die in a few days. We all cried outside the door. Zander, Percy, Henry, Adam, Caspar, and Andy went down to the cafeteria for dinner. They promised to bring back food, but none of us were listening.

-Marie's POV-

I heard some fast footsteps making their way towards us. I looked up and saw AJ running down the hall. I nudged Camille and she stood up. Taking AJ aside to tell her what happened. I watched as her face grew serious. She didn't cry. She just walked away from Camille and walked towards to Elli's room. We watched as she hesitated, but opened the door. The color drained from her face as she stepped inside.

-Tiny's POV-

Yep, I think I'm so hungry, I'm not hungry. I can't even feel my stomach, and my eyes burn like mad. I tried sleeping a few times, but pain would shoot through my body and I would vomit. I think I passed out once, but I can't remember. I think I might die here, or I will go insane.

_Heh. Insane. _

I laughed thinking my joke was funny. I don't know why but I kept laughing.

_What is happening to me. _


	8. MLP Chapter 8

**Keep in mind guys. It's the middle of night. **

**There is also a character death. Sorreh**

**-AJ**

Chapter 8

-Marie's POV-

I sat in the waiting room with everybody except Tiny. The party had ended and the boys who took over were probably tidying up. AJ never came back out of the room, the doctor was told us that she had pneumonia and frostbite. This was probably the worst day for us all. Headmaster would probably scold us for not being at the party, but he'd be happy that it still went nicely. I smiled sadly as I my mind went back to Elli. The doctors said we shouldn't see her. She needed to relax with the blood she had left.

Peter left a few hours ago, saying he was going to talk to the doctors. He hasn't come back yet. We didn't really get worried though, we just thought he went home. He was probably exhausted.

-Tiny's POV-

I jumped at the sound of footsteps. It sounded like a small group of people, but their footsteps were heavy. They made the floor shake. I looked up from my place on the floor just in time to see four men with bright yellow jackets. There were a other people in red jackets, and one woman with a white lab coat. Once they spotted me, a stretcher was pulled into the hallway. I lugged onto it, and then pushed outside. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks; I coughed as they pulled me into an ambulance.

The bright lights of the vehicle gave me a huge headache, I groaned and it was like the read my mind. The lights shut off, and I fell asleep.

-Camille's POV-

I looked around the dull waiting room. All of us took up one whole waiting room. People were huddled near the wall, sleeping on chairs, pacing, reading, crying, anything. We all perked up as we heard yelling in the hallway. Marie, who was closest to the door, slid the door open. She screamed then ran into the hallway, making the noise level go up a notch. Sarah and I sprinted towards the door; we could only see the tiniest bit of a stretcher being pulled into our room. Marie was standing outside the door, arguing with a nurse.

"What's going on?" I asked them timidly.

"Another friend of yours was just found at the main ballroom. An anonymous man called the police and they found her in the abandoned basement. She is lacking water and food, and she also has lost an excessive amount of blood." The nurse answered monotonically.

I pretty much died right then and there. We never had anything serious. We also never had three of us in the hospital _at once. _

"The doctor also told me to inform you that Ms. AJ Keynes only needs about a week of healing. After that, she is allowed to leave the hospital if she wants. It would not be recommended for her to leave then, but she is allowed if she likes." The nurse said.

Sarah thanked the nurse and we walked towards the waiting room. We quietly walked back in and sat down. Most of the people in the room were sleeping. Only a few were awake, but you could see their eye lids drooping. I decided that resting would be a smart decision, I quickly texted the headmaster we were in the hospital and that we would be absent tomorrow. Sarah probably beat me to it, but by the looks of it, Marie and Sarah were out cold. I put my phone in my jacket pocket and fell asleep.

-AJ's POV-

I woke up and I couldn't feel my arms. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital. I was in my bed which was placed right next to the window. Elli's bed was across from mine. I could see the many machines placed around her. I turned and saw Tiny's bed occupied. Tiny was lying on the bed with tubes sticking everywhere. I glanced down at myself and didn't see any tubes, just a simple IV.

You've never felt uncomfortable until you are lying in a hospital bed, trying to turn around but having no feeling in your arms whatsoever. I huffed, and gave up. After a few moments a doctor came in with Marie and Camille. They had happy smiles on their faces as they glanced at Elli's bed. I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh no! She can't lie like that! The blood can't reach her arms that way." I could hear the footsteps come towards me, as someone turned me over, making me lie on my back. I groaned and opened my eyes. I screamed, expecting it to be one of my friends, but it was Aidan. I looked up and saw all of the boys scattered around our massive hospital room.

I tried to sit up, forgetting my arms, and I fell back down. Jonathan and Luke laughed from the foot of my bed. I glared at them.

I looked around and I could see all of my friends on their designated bed, with their dudes, all of them but Tiny and Elli's.

-Sarah's POV-

A donor! The doctor had woken us up with a smiling face, saying they found a donor! Elli needed a lot of blood, and the hospital couldn't afford to use all of their AB blood on Elli. They needed it for other patients. If they found a donor, that person was willing to _**die **_to give Elli blood.

**(AN: *cough* ahem ahem. I **_**wonder **_**who that could be?)**

I grinned as the doctor said that the anonymous person was already given the surgery and was dead. The smile left our faces. They already got the blood? We never even thanked them. The doctor explained that the person didn't want us to know who he/she was.

We gave a hearty thanks to the doctor as he led us to the room. The blood bags were already hooked into the machine and were slowly going into Elli. Color was finally getting back into Elli's skin.

We couldn't be any happier.

"Excuse me Ms. Watson (Sarah), Ms. Saget (Tiny) **(Never gave me a person. I Had to improvise)**, will be in the hospital for another week or two. The same amount of time as Ms. Keynes. Afterwards, she will need to be fed regularly until she gets back into her normal food habits." He grinned as he talked.

Marie and Camille were jumping off the walls and were smiling like clowns.

"Would you like to see them?" the doctor asked.

We smiled and nodded our heads violently. He chuckled as we followed him into the hospital room, the boys following.

I slapped my forehead as I remembered I left my phone in the waiting room. I walked back and saw it lodged between the cushions of the chair I was sitting on. I picked it up and quietly walked to the room.

"I can't believe her died just to give her blood. She's been here so many times before, you don't even know." I immediately listened, knowing it was Elli. I turned the corner and saw some nurses.

"Yeah, why did that guy do it anyway? He was kinda hot."

"I know right! I bet they were boyfriend and girlfriend" They snickered.

*on the hospital intercom* "Nurse Hallie report to the premature unit." Who I suspected was nurse Hallie, groaned and stayed where she was.

"What was that guy's name anyway? I need it for the files" The other nurse asked.

"Peter" Nurse Hallie said and bid her coworker goodbye.

**AN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I can't believe I did that.**

**Any who, I need some names for some future characters. **

**Click review and enter them please! I will love you forever!**

**-AJ**


	9. MLP Chapter 9

**Keep in mind this is an alternate universe. **

**So stfu about everything that is wrong with it. **

**It's supposed to be that way. **

**-AJ**

Chapter 9

-******'s POV-

I chuckled darkly as I sat on the window ledge of the 10-story hospital. I leapt from window to window, witnessing a death in every room. I cackled as one of patients started cough up blood. I jumped up hung on the ledge of a particularly large window. I grinned as I hoisted myself up to see my favorite room. Many people were there, laughing and talking. My blood boiled. I could've been there if _she _hadn't called them for help, if _she _hadn't called them for rescue.

I glared at her through the thick glass. An evil grin popped onto my face as I thought of an idea. I jumped down from the ledge, forgetting I was on the 8th floor. I magically fell to the ground unhurt, and then ran towards MLP Academy.

-Elli's POV-

I opened my eyes to see happy faces. My friends were smiling and laughing with their helpers. The doctor quietly walked over and checked the IV. I blinked at him.

"Uhm…" I looked at the doctor. He glanced over.

"Oh! You're awake. Good! Good..." He pulled out his clipboard and started to write in it.

"What happened?" I mumbled. He didn't respond right away, he kept writing in his clipboard.

*scratchy old lady voice* "Dr. Chambers is *cough wheez* needed in the emergency room" *click*

I glanced over at him. Still writing in that clipboard…

"Oh! Sorry just loss of blood is all. Don't worry about it. Right now you need to eat." He pressed a button on this remote thingy, and then walked out.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. I could hear my friends quietly whispering. The soft, gentle tones of the beeps on my machines were also heard.

"How are you feeling Elli?" An all too familiar voice rang through my ears. I flinched as I shuffled to the other side of the bed. I heard _him _chuckle. I turned around and glared at _him_.

"What do you want you _freak._" I sat up as "he" took a step back.

"What? I can't see my _loving little sister?"_ I shot him a look as "he" giggled. I glanced around, and saw my friends looking at me. I was positive they were trying not to laugh. I sighed.

"Why are you even here? You never bother to show for this stuff." I grumbled.

"That is not true!" "He" started dramatically, "But I volunteered to fly out here because our sweet baby sister is busy with our parents who are hosting another banquet this week. They sent me to come and just see how their second masterpiece was doing. When I came here I was told by your _wonderful _headmaster that you were here. I'm telling you the truth when I say I came here as fast as I could! I practically ran here in the cold wind. Oh! It was awful! Many weird men followed me! I don't even know why! Oh, people these days!" He said in his unbelievable accurate lady voice. He flipped his long haired wig and sat back down, his skirt hiking up a bit. Just then AJ and Camille burst out laughing.

AJ's hand shot up to her mouth as she noticed how rude that was. She sheepishly smiled but then looked at Camille. Sarah and Marie had thrown pillows at her and she was on the floor, still laughing. Tiny started to chuckle after a few moments, and then burst out laughing as she looked at _my creepy tranny brother_. I looked at "him" again and started to laugh as well. "Her" hair was sloppy, and "her" make up looked like it was rushed and done in 10 seconds. "Her" clothes didn't match. I could almost imagine Tiny sassing him about "her" sense of fashion. "She" was also missing a boob.

I almost cried looking at him.

**Help me. Oh my god I'm mental. **

**Authors Note Time. Woooo.**

**Ok. This is probably the worst chapter I have ever written in my entire existence. It also the shortest and I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted in a long time. School's starting soon. :C**


	10. MLP Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Tranny Brother whose name is now Gavin-

I looked around the room. I just realized that I had been talking to myself for 2 hours. I glanced at My Little Pony wrist watch and panicked when I saw the time. I had a photo shoot in 4 hours! Oh! There is no time! I won't get anything done! I ran out the door and down the stair wells. I pulled out my phone as it started to vibrate.

_Britts_

I groaned as I pressed the accept button. I winced at the tone of her voice.

"TIFFANY!" I winced at the stage name I gave myself. Nobody knows I'm a boy but my sisters friends and family. I pulled the phone away from my ear as she screamed at me,"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS. YOU HAVE FOUR HOURS TILL YOUR SHOOT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN START YOUR MAKEUP. WE WONT GET ANYTHING DONE AT THIS RATE. GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

"Okay! oKAY!" I said into the phone as I jumped into my awaiting limo.

_Dammit. Why does Ms. Applegate have to be so fussy._

-Marie's POV-

I was EXHAUSTED. My eyelids threatened to close shut, but I forced them open. I scanned the room and almost fell out of bed when I saw something move outside of the window. I passed it off as a tree, not even thinking that it is nearly impossible for tree in London to reach the 8th floor of the hospital we were in. I groaned as I let myself fall onto the bed. My closed as I hit the soft bed.

_Wait, Soft? Hospital beds are never soft. _

I peeped my eyed open to see I was lying on top of Nate and Percy. Both were fast asleep. I debated if I should move or to just stay there. I ended up passing out while thinking about it.

-AJ's POV-

I stared at the opposite wall of the hospital room. Gavin left thirty minutes ago, dashing out of the room when he saw his watch. I was honestly listening to his interesting story about Elli when she was younger. He probably didn't see me though.

It was an awkward shade of green and it made me feel queasy. I closed my eyes and listened to the slow breathing/snoring of everybody in the room. Luke, Aidan, and Jonathan were sharing a blow up mattress with Henry and Zander. Sarah, Camille, tiny, Elli, and Marie were all in their designated beds. I chuckled as I saw all of Marie's boys in her bed.

I admit, the dark sky outside the window was creepy. ESCPECIALLY since my bed was closest. Well, mine and Elli's beds are closest. BUT STILL, I swore I heard something move out there. I shivered as I lied back down in bed, finally getting the feelings in my arms back. I shut off the little lamp on my side table, and embraced the darkness as I heard a tiny laughter from outside.

-Camille's POV-

I couldn't sleep. I was tired, yes, but something didn't seem right. I popped an eye open and looked around. From the loud snores and quiet breathing, I guessed everybody was asleep. I glanced at the only light source in the room. AJ sat on her bed. Legs crossed as she looked around the room. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot as she stared at Marie's bed. Her gaze passed right over me as she then turned off the lights, and lied back down.

I got a bit paranoid at the sudden darkness in the room. All of the shadows of my friends were freaky and the howling snow outside the window didn't make it any better. I then decided to just stare at out the window. Mine and Tiny's beds were farthest from the window, but closest to the door. I cuddled into the scratchy pillow and stared at the dark sky. Snow pounded against the window as continued to watch small snowflakes and balls of hail dance outside. I forced my eyes shut and eventually fell asleep.

-******'s POV-

I grinned evilly as I looked at the cozy old mansion. It wasn't as big as I thought it was, but it was BIG. I don't get why six girls need so much space!


End file.
